Poems for PoM
by Alva-The-Human
Summary: I have written some poems for PoM couples, and well decided to post them here. R&R. First chapter: Skico. Second chapter: Kipper. Rated for: sadness in some poems, and blood and death...
1. Chapter 1

_All the whistles can be heard now. _

_The death bell ringth now, and it is calling_

_Can't you hear it?_

_Can't you see that this world was never meant to be? _

_For us or our love_

_You must stay strong!_

_I cannot help you any longer_

_I must retell the story though…_

Chapter 1: Death shall toll

**Rico's pov**

It was a normal day like any other, well almost. We have kept in secret for so long I can't even tell of a time that I felt even more alone than I do now. If only they knew. But if they knew they would tear us apart, and that would ruin everything…

_We were rejected_

_We were casted out, and forgotten_

_They didn't understand us like we do each other_

_Even if I say we stop loving each other_

_I will always love you…_

_But that wasn't enough for you…_

I tried to give you a normal life with the others, but all you wanted was me. I tried to get you to stop loving me, but it never worked. Then we met on the balcony…

_There you stood like a wilting flower_

_I couldn't save you in time_

_And it only brought pain and misery_

_My love_

_There is but one final wish I wish _

_Would you ever forgive yourself for what you did?_

I could clearly hear the bells of death ringing on that balcony as you raised your gun. Why? I must ask that question? Will you ever love again? You shot me there and then, and I will never love again… nor will you as you shot yourself too…

_Now the garden cries out at our pain and loss_

_Do you forgive yourself?_

_I have always wondered that…_

_Now I must pass on_

_But you are stuck on the same routine_

_Till you find I did forgive you…_

_I will always forgive you_

_My dear knight in white light_

_My dear and only Skipper…_

But for now tho shall not till you learn that forgiving is not the hardest thing…

It's receiving that is…

My Dear Skipper, you have been forgiven.

Now and for always

Love, Rico Salvain

Thee once lover for entity

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

(1 well I wasn't planning for this to get homicidal or sad, but I decided to post it anyway… hope you liked it!

(2 please leave a review, oh and if you want you can request a poem or couple that I could do if you want. I do really good on sad things if you've seen any other story I have posted, but I can do happy things!

(3 this poem is actually made by me… so yeah no copyright is in here!

(4 I thought Skico would do better on this because they wouldn't be accepted because it would be gay, and all that stuff, and I made the others not take well to that… so yeah I could have made it any other couple, but I chose Skico so deal with it…

(5 thank you, and oh right there is also partial credit to Buffy the vampire slayer episode when I look in your eyes. that episode inspired this!


	2. Chapter 2

_Today I shall shout for thee_

_Today is the day you married me!_

_I can't tell you how long I have waited_

_And how long I have swayed_

_I shall only tell of the time I wish you could see…_

_I was not the one you really loved…_

_You loved him…_

Chapter two

**Marlene's pov**

You were secretive of it for a long time Skipper, but I could see. The way you looked at him. The way he looked at you. You two were always together, and I knew you could only love him the way I wish you loved me. I can't take you from him…

_He always tried to make you see, _

_But you always passed by_

_And ignored his plea_

_I could see how you went about because_

_You were afraid that no one would accept you guys_

_I tell you people do care, but you can't see what goes on_

_You're making him cry_

_You're making him experience pain_

You can't see how you cause him so much pain. I do; he tells me every day. Which is the reason I didn't take your offer. I didn't marry you Skipper, and I will tell you why. If you can't accept him than you can't accept anyone. You need to stop, and take a breath. Learn what awaits you every day

_I see how he suffers_

_How he cries out in pain for you_

_You made him who he is_

_And now you are breaking him without even knowing…_

_You must fix your mistakes_

I contorted you in the hallway, and you were confused. "Skipper you know why I'm here?" I asked. "You can't be here for what I think" Skipper said. "Skipper why can't you give him a chance?" I asked. He looked confused…

_You always do _

_You're so very clueless to who matters_

_And who doesn't…_

_You can't see what you harm_

_You can't see what you're missing_

_You always will be clueless till you break_

_And I am the missing piece to your puzzle of love…_

_Now if only you'd let me fit_

"He needs you Skipper, and you bring pain to his life!" I yelled at him. "Who are you talking about?" Skipper asked. "The only person who's ever loved you!" I shouted again. "Who would that be?" you ask.

_I can see that you are harder to crack_

_You know who loves you, but you deny it_

_Because you are too proud to date someone lower than you in the army_

_That's the way it always has been, but that cycle ends now…_

"Kowalski!" I yelled. He looked stunned, and I knew he couldn't believe the one he loved; loved him back. I watched as he left, and I called "where are you going?". "To find my true love…" Skipper said as he exited the door.

I am quite proud of you Skipper

You have seen the light of love

Finally,

Your friend,

Marlene

The one who always knew…

(1 yeah I made this Kipper. I love that pairing almost as much as Prico! Can't get enough Prico… *sigh* please review…


End file.
